User talk:Black rhino ranger
Hi there. I'm a helper on Wikia gaming stuff. If you need any help with wiki (wiki formatting, template coding, using extensions etc) just let me know. I can also help with stuff that requires admin access, if you cannot get a hold of the admin here. -PanSola 16:12, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Hi. This is logged out Cuddly Panda. For making a new animal article, first type in , save the page, then open it up again and fill out the information. Thank you. I'm sorry. I meant type in , save the page and then fill out the info. --Cucddly Panda 07:53, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Hello? Can you please listen to me. When making a new animal article, make sure you start off by: Typing in to the page. Save the page. Edit it again, and fill out the information. Expand it! So, in future, remember to do that. It's just you're making so many (very much needed) animal articles, but then I have to go through and wikify them all. So, please do the above in future. Yeah. --Cucddly Panda 11:34, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Whoopsie, I thought there was somthing wrong with it. Black rhino ranger 18:28, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Hello KL. wikipedia sockpuppets Please stop creating sockpuppets on wikipedia. It is really annoying. KL. Killer Penguin 12:14, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Can't help it, Can't stop, WAY TOO MUCH FUN, HA HA HA HA HA HA, But not here, I would never Create a Puppet here and stop calling me KL, It's giving me a headache, I choose Black Rhino Ranger. Black rhino ranger 15:46, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Yes, I know, but your sockpuppets are not fun for those of us who want to be constructive to wikipedia. Take List of Animals in Prehistoric Park for an example. Total nonsense. Being constructive leaves you with a warm fuzzy feeling inside. being constructive is fun. And so many of your socks speak in such an idiotic manner. I am starting to think it is an act. you can be better then this. Leave us alone, make constructive edits and quit the socks, or go to uncyclopedia, where users are encouraged to write nonsense. Here you aren't an idiot, why cant you be good at wikipedia? Killer Penguin 15:49, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Fat chance, Plus they are not sockpuppets, they are; * Dummies (Models of people, not someone stupid) * Handpuppets * Glove puppets * Clones * Just accounts Plus I tried to be good on Wikipedia but now, I AM EVIL, HA HA HA HA HA. Black rhino ranger 07:37, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Clearly you don't understand what sock puppetry is. How come you're so good here when youw ere so bad on wikipedia? Afraid you'll get banned here too? Kingcobrasaurus 22:41, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Being "evil" is not an excuse. If you are "evil" on wikipedia, why are you not "evil" here? Killer Penguin 14:46, 8 May 2008 (UTC) BRR, I saw your talk pages and all your puppets, and I can tell that you are 10 yrs old and you are not "half genius half star". For one thing, you call the Thylacine a "Tasmanian Toger" when it's not a tiger, it's a marsupial. And how the heck are you going to make a 150 animal expansion single handedly?! Cretaceous Calamity isn't even that big. The only person you respect is JVM. Other than him, you have no friends. Kingcobrasaurus 04:51, 9 May 2008 (UTC) I am 14, not 10, Plus I reduced my EXP list into 20 animals, I say it is a tasmanian tiger because it is more encyclopediac, My mum and dad say I am a genius, I don't do Sock puppets. They are Glove puppets or Clones.